


Day One: Excitement

by Rutaaa



Series: Haikyuu Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excitement, First time doing something like this, Haikyuuweek2016, Hinata-centric, Mostly just Hinata with other people being mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has different forms of excitement and Hinata has gone through several different stages to get where he is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Excitement

There were many types of excitement in everyone’s hearts, hidden away by the different experiences they each had throughout their lives. But the feeling of his hand slamming against the green and red ball, the sound of it smacking into the floor, the thumps of the other team’s bodies hitting the floor as they tried to save it,  _ that’s _ what gave Hinata his excitement. Being able to hit the ball to his greatest ability, to hit Kageyama’s toss that no one else could, it gave him  _ life.  _

In his entire middle school career he had never  _ truly _ felt that his excitement stemmed from hitting the ball with his own hand. He had always thought it came from the eagerness and passion to become like the  _ Small Giant _ , a short player amongst enormous kings. He looked up to this player and that is what got him into volleyball. 

He is what gave Hinata his first experience of excitement. 

In high school, Hinata hadn’t been expecting much, just wanting to play at the same place his excitement originated from. But then that  _ King of the Court _ was there, and he was big and menacing, destroying Hinata’s dreams. His excitement to become the ace hadn’t diminished in the slightest, but his hope of getting there, crumbled. What could he even do against the  _ King of the Court _ ? 

And then the  _ King _ gave him a new version of excitement. His  _ Small Giant _ admiration changed from wanting to be him, to becoming his own spiker. Kageyama gave him something that created a shock deep within the core of their opponents, gave him the feeling of hitting the ball with everything he had. 

And his excitement grew. 

He could feel the sting of pain when he fell to the ground after a spike, could see the red on his palm and hear the excited cheers from his teammates. It gave him even more excitement, made him feel that he was  _ invincible _ against these giant people who didn’t expect anything of him. And then they had their match against Nekoma.

Inuoka was phenomenal and like a puppy that chased their owner. He managed to catch up to the invincible quick that gave Hinata his excitement. It made him feel different, made him think he wasn’t quite so invincible as his partner would like him to believe. That was even further proved when they lost against Aobajousai in the fall tournament. 

But then, he was given a new chance at the Tokyo training camp, to further improve himself and his excitement. Meeting Bokuto Koutarou, one of the top aces in Japan, was a skill changing experience. He learned so much and learned how to change his spike. Finding out Kageyama was changing his toss, making it better, made his excitement grow even more. Both of them were changing beyond anyone’s expectations, they were becoming even more invincible. 

Hitting that new toss though, that made his excitement reach its peak. Watching the toss fall to his perfect hitting area, feeling the sting of the ball against his palm, hearing the resounding smack from the ball into the ground, and seeing his opponents look at him in awe. 

That is what gives him his excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of Haikyuu Week has begun! I suck at doing edits and drawing stuff so I shall contribute with writing. 
> 
> [Find More](http://haikyuuweek2016.tumblr.com/tagged/day%201)


End file.
